camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bird of Winter
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Bird of Winter page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Mikachu (Talk) 06:18, February 18, 2013 fool put your claim in the claiming forum.not your profile. I'm not crazy..my reality is just different than yours. 06:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, there! Welcome to the wiki. And I suggest you better put your claim on the claiming forum, please. LittleNephilimShadows 08:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Claim Claims can be edited on their respective page at any time, unless already approved. Just wondering You were given permission to check claims right? Oh crap. I didn't realise you needed that. Do I take down my comments? Bird of Winter (talk) 02:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Unless you were given permission to check claims, yes, you do. Also, kindly finish up Azalea Winter's page. Add in the pic and make the word bubble afterwards. I can't seem to add the picture to the page. I've uploaded it to the wikia, but not the page. I'm in need of some technological help. Bird of Winter (talk) 02:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help First off, your header made me smile :)) Second, is the picture uploaded already? As for the coding, well, I'm not that good at it but if you really want it coded, you could ask an admin... preferably Mika himself since he can do it in less than 10 minutes. Hahaha thanks, it's the truth. And yes, it's been uploaded under Azalea plait.jpg Bird of Winter (talk) 03:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Imperial Gold Nope. We don't allow that kind of metal here per a vote. We only allow celestial bronze and silver on the wiki. I hope that answers your question fully. :) Re:Help In using your word bubble, you don't need to add to it. You just go directly to the template name. I checked your word bubble and fixed a couple of things so it looks like this now: . I hope you don't mind. To actually use your wb, type in { {AzaleaW|Your Message } }. Just remove the spaces. PS. I also fixed your word bubble on the Nike Cabin comments section. Oh! And when you leave a message on my user talk, DO sign it so that I can respond immediately. Re:Help You don't necessarily have to rp on the cabin page, seeing as few people have characters which are children of Nike. Perhaps, if you'd wish to try, you could rp with me at my charrie's page. Re:Sig In creating sigs, I suggest you read through the Policy about signatures :) Basically, signatures (the ones like mine) need coding. Others just change the font face, color, size and text of their signatures already. Siggie coding I'll do me best. It's actually fairly easy. Remember to un-bold the letters later :) First, copy this onto the first page (which should be the one named "User:Bird of Winter/sigcoding") Just remove the space the space after the first < < span style="padding-left:10px; border:3px outset (put in color here); "> ' After that, make the link to your user page (again remove the spaces). So, paste this first: '[[User:Bird of Winter| After the line thing, that's where you add in the fancy letter and colors. Change the ?'s to whatever font/size/color you want. You have 2 options in doing it: One is: < font size="?">< font face="?">< font color="?"> The second is < font size="?" face="?" color="?"> After you paste that, you type in the text you want to link to your user page. For my siggie, it's the part that says "Take your time" After that, add in the closing font tag ''' If you used the first option, you need '''3 '''of those. If you used the 2nd option, you only need one. Then, '''do the same (the linking) for your talk page. Afterwards, type in ' '''at the very end. Then hit publish :) Now, this is only the SIGCODING. In the other page that says, sigreal (User:Bird of Winter/sigreal), just type in (without the spaces in the bracket things) '{ {User:Bird of Winter/sigcoding} } ' Then hit publish again :) Then you're done. Re: You did it while in the "Visual" tab of the editor. When using coding, always go to the tab that says "source". Check now :) I suggest using a different font face. Re:Success No problem :) I'm afraid it'll take a while before I can hep you with your badge. For now, just ask if you could copy from someone's badge coding. Claim I'll check it later :) I gtg now you see >.< Posted Wynter!!!!!OnyxHalberd (talk) 05:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RP continuation Posted back in Azalea Winter :) The model you are using for Alex is already reserved by User:ShadowGoddess please find a new model, thank you. WYNRY!!!!! Hey Wynry! I couldn't find a better picture to iris message you, so here ya go! Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 01:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ready when you are Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 02:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Glad to know who I'm up against. I posted in the thread, so your turn, I suppose. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 22:44, June 12, 2013 (UTC) re:ocean Yea that's fine :) do you want me to put it in the reserved section or do you want to take the coding now? re:k K, I'll put it on the reserved page, and a week is fine, you only really need to worry about telling someone if you think you'll end up with 0 edits for more than 3 weeks. We never mark anyone's characters as gone or delete them unless a user goes over 25 to 30 days with 0 edits and no notice about being inactive/less active Hey, posted on Nayra by the way. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 05:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) blank coding I need room on my reserved page, cuz it's getting kinda laggy, so here's the one you reserved :) Ocean waves Posy Adams divider Welcome= General Personality divider Camp Life divider |-| Basic= The Basics divider |} |} |} divider |-| History= History divider Childhood & Family Info divider |} |} divider |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: link to model divider Physical Description |} divider |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons divider divider Combat & Abilities Abilities |} divider |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info quote General Information |} Habits & Traits |} quote Occupation & Self-Perception |} quote Favourites & Attitude |} divider |-| Relationships= Relationships |} divider OOC divider divider image Re: Quest Of course! Feel free to edit the page and replace his char with your own,, whicever once you want. Thanks for offereing. :) Quest Hey, The Quest for the Queen's Chariot is starting, please make your post ASAP so we can get the ball rolling :) Dankes! RP Hey bird, chat died, so i posted on nattie's page, just to let you know :) Grand Cabin Games Hey Bird, just messaging you to let you know that your character Alex has been selected to represent Aristaeus' Cabin in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. re:blank I can do a blank, but if you want fonts changed, that's up to you, I only make the blanks and change colours, changing all the fonts is a pain and takes way longer, and I really don't have time sorry. how's this http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3766862/birdy_maybe something like this? History I like it, but he's gonna have to meet aphro before the flapper era, cause that ends in 1929. By the time darcy is 19 (assuming she was born 1920) the flapper time would've ended as it would be 1939. So she'd have to be born in the early 1900s and jazz wasn't really popular then >~< So either, she's not a flapper or Manny could be a blues player, then a jazz player. Emma could be born in the 1920s though. RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 05:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Check out our char's claim tell me what you think... we only have a few more days left :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) O.O I forgot about your code thingie >.< I'm so sorry please forgive me O.O and if you don't need it anymore don't feel bad or anything http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Blank_Coding/Reserved#Reserved_for_Birdy Darcy and Emma So if the claim for Emmagets deleted, blue will make it again using your model, but when you get back she'll let you adopt it from her, if you still want her. :D RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 15:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Come back Where have you been? I miss you ;-; I know we haven't spoken much recently, but I want you here >.< Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 11:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Andrew If you're on and just not on chat please please post pweeease :D RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) That's great it gives Darcy an even better reason for leaving the hunt ^-^ Also posted-- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC)